The hallway of time
by lippyjippy
Summary: follow the adventure of a young ranch girl and what happens to the world of some Zelda games!


Title: The Hallway of time  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the legend of Zelda  
  
Zelda was in the temple of time, she knelt down in-front of the sacred jewels, and closed her eyes, the whole temple glowed brightly, when it faded, Zelda had gone.  
  
This story starts off in Termina, A young girl from the ranch with short black hair and dazzling blue eyes like gems, who wore a long black dress and shoes o match was inside the Stockpot inn. Anju was looking down on the table. She saw a picture of Kafei; he had disappeared the same day Zelda disappeared.  
  
"Where are you Kafei?" Anju whispered to herself.  
  
"Erm.Hello, Anju, did Romani come in here by any chance?" The girl asked.  
  
"No, sorry Elena, she didn't," Anju replied, a tear in here eye,  
  
"Try the Milk bar," Anju added crying.  
  
"You really miss him don't you?" Elena asked.  
  
"If I only knew where he was," She walked into the back room.  
  
Elena walked out and into the milk bar, Romani lay asleep at the bar, everyone crowded around her, she wouldn't awake. Nothing woke Romani up.  
  
"Romani, wake up, we have a huge Order we have to get to Outset Island to deliver this milk, it needs to be there in a week or they'll be angry!" Elena screamed.  
  
Romani wouldn't awake.  
  
Elena poured a glass of Milk on Romani, nope, nada, it didn't work.  
  
Elena thought hard and got an Idea after she looked at the stage, she climbed on and got her Deku pipes out, she played the Sonata of Awakening.  
  
Romani stood up awake and the room went bright then died down and Romani had vanished in the light, everyone was in shock.  
  
Meanwhile, on the rough seas far out from Outset Island, The Pirates where going crazy.  
  
"Miss Tetra is missing!!!" Cried one.  
  
"Gone she's gone," shouted another.  
  
"How can this be?" they all cried shaking the ship  
  
Tetra had gone missing along with Zelda, Kafei and Romani. A strong wind picked up from the east, and another from the west, crushing the ship as the two winds hit each other. The ship was destroyed in the wind and sank to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Over in Hyrule.  
  
Hyrule was in darkness and gloom, Death mountain had become Dormant, Lake Hylia had become dehydrated and Gerudo's fortress was in flood, Kakiri forest was on fire and Kakariko Village had been destroyed in a freak typhoon from no-where.  
  
Lon Lon Ranch had been swept up in a Tornado and the house had been dropped on Spiral Mountain in Banjo-Kazooie and Gruntilda's feet laid under it.  
  
(Kind of like the wizard of oz!)  
  
"Is this all because Zelda is missing?" One person asked.  
  
"I think the Hallway of time has, opened!" Screamed an old lady on a balcony in the market.  
  
This caused a great hullabaloo. People ran around screaming.  
  
This is all because the hallway of time contains the ancient amethyst of time, it can pause, rewind, fast forward and destroy time unless in the right hands, if the hallway is opened, access for evil to get the amethyst is easy, they just have to find the key which opens a map to where the hallway is located.  
  
"This is terrible, the end of the world is upon us!" Cried someone.  
  
"Unless the Hallway is protected!" cried another.  
  
"I will get people to help protect the hallway!" Link said walking into the market and into the remains of the temple of time; it was destroyed in a riot people caused when the amethyst was created.  
  
Link approached a corner of the temple, he opened a small portal in the corner, inside was a deep blue background and a portal of blue and black, Link entered.  
  
He was in the chamber of sages, one was inside, it was Nabooru, the spirit sage, she knelt down crying, an orange light surrounded her and she vanished. The sages had gone. Hyrule vanished, Link lay in Termina, and Elena looked down at him,  
  
"Grasshopper?" She asked him approaching Snowhead Mountain. Kamaro, funnily, danced his dance, and Elena joined in with him. The Rosa sisters stood back joining in with Kamaro.  
  
Link stared at them, Elena looked at him, still dancing, and she knew what he had seen in Hyrule, She barged to him, knocking Kamaro and the Rosa sisters flying.  
  
"Link, follow me," Elena whispered walking off to Romani ranch.  
  
"You know what is going on?" Link asked.  
  
"You heard the woman, the Hallway of Time is open, I'm a busy girl delivering shiploads of milk now Romani has gone, and to make my life harder, Cremia is ill!" Elena screamed.  
  
"I see, so you don't have time to save us?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't even know how, pig!" Elena screamed walking into the ranch.  
  
"Shush, be quiet," Link, yelled. "Oh, Quiet? Why?" Elena walked back out the ranch on a cart full of milk.  
  
"Because the Deku king and princess are near, I can tell! They are angry!" he whispered.  
  
He was right; the Deku princess was near, but wrong about everything else. She was crying and sat down by a tree, weeping.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elena asked the princess jumping off the cart running to her.  
  
"Dad's gone, he vanished in a green light!" She cried.  
  
"Erm." Elena said uneasy.  
  
"Darunia, Lulu and The king of Ikana have also gone!" She moaned. "Its horrible, The Deku kingdom is in flood, Snowhead mountain has frozen over again, Pinnacle rock and Great bay have been destroyed in a Tsunami, also Ikana has been buried in Sand lost, forever, gone!" The princess cried. Elena looked at the princess,  
  
"Oh, your upset as the land has gone crazy, like Hyrule, was," Link sighed.  
  
The wind blew hard across the floor,  
  
"The wind Waker." Elena thought looking at the floor, she grabbed the fairy sword from Link and ran off toward the sea!  
  
"Come back!" Link screamed.  
  
To late. Elena had escaped. She had climbed onto a small boat and hurried off in it till she reached Outset Island. She climbed onto Outset Island, luckily, the remains of the pirate ship where there, 2 pirates lay inside the wind destroyed ship which had seaweed all over it, the villagers studied the ship in shock, then they looked at Elena as she held the milk basket and threw it on the floor running to the pirates.  
  
"Sweet daughter?" A pirate asked Elena.  
  
"Father!" She yelled hugging him.  
  
"What happened?" Elena asked.  
  
"In your wildest dreams you'll not be able to imagine what happened to us! It all started when Tetra had gone missing, again, she vanished, we all looked for her, as you know, being your sister, and we saw the vanishing, all that was lest was this powdery dust stuff, the sands of time I think its called, and then we saw this huge ranch house fly overhead, we didn't know what the blooming' Nora was going on! We still carried on looking when we where not to far off from 'ere. Then this huge wind from nowhere swept in at us from west and east, and the ship was crushed, then this freak tsunami from some island somewhere came washing us up on this shore, so miss Tetra is missing and half the pirates!" The pirate explained.  
  
"I see, so sands of time? Missing sister, all seems clear, the hallway has been opened! We're in great danger father!" Elena cried onto her dad.  
  
She drew the great fairy sword and looked at the two pirates.  
  
"There is a ship round the back if you want to use it?" A woman said worried, hoping this would help them lock the hallway of time.  
  
The pirates and Elena hurried to the woman's old rusty boat. They climbed a bored. It wasn't the cosiest place, but it will do to travel to Termina to pick some rare items up. The trip was a long one, sailing over the seas took time, but when the entered the great bay, something terrible had happened! Gyorg was attacking. He had come back to spread terror! Elena and the pirates quickly ran to the observatory to Akino nut for the secret space ingredients to help uncover the hallway. When they entered, there was a horrible surprise, the angry mask man, once the happy mask man, was holding Akino Nut hostage.  
  
"What did you do with majoras mask?!" Screamed the mask seller.  
  
"I'm telling you, Twinmold took it and hurried off in the direction of Hyrule!" Akino nut cried. Elena looked at her farther in worry, she grabbed some golden dust from a table and ran to the Deku palace, and on the way there Cremia stopped her.  
  
"Elena.Why aren't you delivering milk, no excuses, get to work, deliver this milk to Windfall Island, now, or Romani will not be pleased, speaking of her, where did Romani go off to?" Cremia asked handing a huge tray of milk to Elena.  
  
"Take the Swamp way, it'll be faster!" Cremia added on.  
  
Elena carried the milk to the swamp putting it on a raft, knowing she had to work. As she rowed the raft towards the sea she had reached the centre of the swamp and heard voices and music, it was the oath to order. Something, or someone was nearby, very nearby; Elena hurried the raft off until she couldn't hear the music and the voices. She slowly oared the boat to Windfall Island, alas she reached it. She took the milk to the windfall café when she overheard this conversation..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
(A/N the people are referred to as 1 and 2)  
  
OVER HEARD IN WINDFALL CAFÉ:  
  
2: I was heading on my way here when on the boat ride here, Twinmold came flying past us, it held that mask, and you know the one the skull kid stole!  
  
1: Majoras mask?!! This is serious!  
  
2: Uhuh! There was also this book it had in its mouth, a page fell out, I have it here!  
  
1: lets see!  
  
2: It says:  
  
The amethyst of Time, It has the power to control time This can end the world And none of us will be left, If evil ones get their hands on it. Ganandorf, is no exception, He is searching for this amethyst, And the hallway of time, When the hallway is opened, People from all over the globe Will be summoned to protect the hallway.  
  
1: think its true? 2: nah, no way it can be! I mean look at it, an amethyst, Ganandorf, it doesn't make sence!  
  
Elena took note of the conversation; this helped her work out how to find the hallway. She ran out of the café and into the fields of lush green grass, she looked out at the sea, when she saw something approach her from the sea, it was a black shadow, as it came closer she saw it was Koume from the swamp.  
  
"Elena, Thanks for that milk delivery, I have some research I've been doing, I will lead you to the hallway, but from there onwards, you're on your own, and link wants his sword back!" Koume noted pulling Elena on the broomstick, Koume flew high in the air and swooped down in the middle of a savannah; a hole lay in the ground with steps leading down to some hidden place, Koume jumped off the broomstick, so did Elena.  
  
"Good luck Elena," Koume whispered hopping back on her broom flying away. Elena nodded running down the hole and into the hallway of time, she saw Tetra hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Sister!" Elena screamed helping Tetra down, Tetra pointed down the hallway,  
  
"He's here, you are minutes late, Elena, take this, it will help you," Tetra thanked and handed her a small oriental Japanese traditional fan.  
  
Elena looked at it, she just ran taking the fan, Romani lay on the floor, she held a huge blade in her hand, and she had tried to defend.  
  
"Romani?" Elena asked her.  
  
"Just go Elena, and take this milk. It will heal you!" Romani handed some Château Romani to Elena. Elena took it and ran down the hall, Kafei was there he was sitting up, holding a Zora guitar, he handed it Elena as she ran passed him.  
  
The Deku king was on fire.  
  
"Hot, hot ow!!! To hot help me you girl from the ranch, help me!!!" He panicked.  
  
Elena Looked at the king, she wanted to help him, but what to put him out with?  
  
Elena played the song of storms on the Zora guitar and a storm came and put the fire out.  
  
"Thank you young girl from the ranch, as I thank you, take this," He handed her a lotus pod.  
  
"Erm.thanks?" Elena thanked and ran farther down the corridor. She reached a huge hollow room, empty it was, only Majoras mask laid on the floor. Elena went to reach for it but Twinmold merged up from the floor and the mask was on him. Elena reached for the great fairy sword, only it was gone! Elena grabbed the fan, she fanned Twinmold, and from the fan came a wind of smog. Twinmold couldn't see but Elena could, she kicked Twinmold making him fall to the floor while being poisoned by the smog, he kicked the mask and ran through the door at the other end of the room, it was the hallway of time, The sages medallions lay scattered around the hallway and Zelda stood behind a platform with the amethyst on. Funnily, evil wasn't there. Elena walked forward and Ganandorf appeared behind her with the great fairy sword.  
  
Ganandorf walked forward and went to grab the amethyst, but the lotus pod stuck to the back of his head. The pod electrocuted him and he fell to the floor, Elena grabbed the sword and sliced the amethyst and a huge explosion came!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Elena awoke, she lay on a bed in the Deku kingdom with Anju, the Deku princess, Kafei, The Deku king, Zelda and Romani around her.  
  
"What happened?" Elena asked.  
  
"You exploded, the good news is Ganandorf is gone and the Amethyst has been destroyed, Hyrule has returned, you also destroyed half of Termina, Outset Island was caught on fire, Akino Nut has been murdered by the mask seller and you have saved us all, for that we thankyou," The princess and Romani explained.  
  
"I saved you, and your glad I destroyed your homes? Just because I also saved you?" Elena asked.  
  
"Yes.." A voice from nowhere said, familiar to Kamaro's..  
  
THE END 


End file.
